Entre nieve y rápidas decisiones
by Kuma-tiff
Summary: ¿Era acaso egoísta abusar del clima para tener un tiempo para estar juntos? [Cosmos-Chaos War. One-shot. Bartz/Zidane]


**Esto iba a ser un fic para San Valentín... mhhhh.**

 **E iba a ser un fic Rokusora... mmhhhhhhh.**

* * *

El silencio reinaba aquella noche en aquel tupido bosque donde la nieve no lograba penetrar totalmente y cubría a sus habitantes del frío las ventiscas podría traer la nevada. El clima detenía cualquier posibilidad de seguir con la guerra, como si la tierra misma buscara parar las peleas entre ambos bandos aunque fuese por una tregua momentánea.

Y entre la arbolada y la nieve tocaba las raíces de los árboles, guerreros participes de esa batalla habían decidido tomar refugio. Una pequeña fogata mantenía tibio el campamento improvisado, y dentro de la tienda, dos figuras se apreciaban.

Recostado en el suelo, un joven de cabello castaño y facciones cuadradas parecía no poder conciliar tranquilidad. Su respiración era errática, y el sudor empapaba su frente hasta donde una cicatriz cruzaba su rostro; dicha herida no molestaba a su compañero, que tomaba de nueva cuenta un trapo para limpiar el exceso de sudor con cuidado, esperando sus suaves tratos ayudaran a que él lograra un poco de calma.

Recogiendo su cabello para retirar la coleta de cabello rubio fuera de sus hombros, sonreía al notar el fruncido ceño se relajaba y su respiración comenzaba a volverse más calmada hasta lograr conciliar el sueño. Ojos azules revisando cualquier indicio de incomodidad por parte de su compañero, sonriendo al verle dormir plácidamente.

Lo merecía, un tiempo de paz y calma para poder recuperarse de sus heridas era ya obligatorio después del pesado día había sido. Tomando la chamarra de cuero, le cubrió hasta los hombros para evitar su temperatura descendiera demasiado; esa noche solo parecía apuntar a que sería helada.

—Zidane—, escuchó a alguien llamar, viendo la tienda abrirse y ver se asomaba su otro compañero. Llevando un dedo a sus labios, sonrió al ver le imitaba y sus ojos se posaban en el otro, comprendiendo rápidamente. —Un alivio verle dormir.

—Lo sé, pensé seguiría agitado— admitió, levantándose de su sitio para salir de la tienda, dándole su espacio al inconsciente castaño.

—No creo Squall no haya intentado mantenerse despierto— habló mientras sostenía la puerta por él, dejando la pesada tela caer cuándo el rubio llegaba a su lado, —creí quizá deberíamos obligarlo a dormir.

—No es tan irresponsable, sabe debe descansar después de un envenenamiento.

—Subestimas su orgullo.

—Bartz— se quejó, aunque odiara admitir él tenía razón. Sentándose a su lado, estiró las manos hacia el fuego en busca de calor, extrañando ya el cálido interior de la tienda; debía dejar ya descansar a su amigo.

—¿Crees debamos volver? —, fue turno de Bartz hablar, removiendo el contenido de su mochila en busca de algo Zidane no lograba ver, —lo curé tanto como pude, pero necesitamos antídotos o alguien como Yuna para que Squall no empeore.

Viendo fijo al fuego, talló sus brazos cuándo necesitaba calentarse, su afelpada cola sacudiendo la nieve se había pegado a su pelaje. —Él se negará a eso— aseguró, sabiendo podría más el orgullo de Squall que el sentido común, —además, ella está acompañada de Laguna, ¿no? Laguna se pondrá histérico de verle herido, en veces parece cree es su papá.

Escuchándolo reír, ni pudo evitar unirse al tener la imagen mental de Laguna perdiendo su eterna sonrisa en favor de una mueca preocupada. Podría ser que el estado de Squall no fuese tan grave y en serio él podía seguir adelante como tanto insistía, no dudaban en su fuerza… pero también preferían tenerlo con buena salud, aunque significaba un histérico "tío Laguna".

Dando un suave brinco en su asiento, alzó el rostro al sentir una tela en sus hombros y ver a Bartz envuelto en esta también. Él le ofrecía solo una sonrisa, y se encogía de hombros a la duda en su rostro.

—Es mi capa—, explicó mientras cruzaba sus piernas y tallaba sus manos en la tela roja, buscando calentarlas— planeaba cambiarme de ropa si vamos a estar más tiempo aquí, pero ya sabes.

—Gracias— respondió, accediendo a envolverse en la capa y exhalar un gustoso suspiro cuándo sus agarrotados brazos comenzaban a calentarse.

A pesar del mal tiempo y el pesado día, era agradable el haber encontrado aquel claro a mitad del bosque para poder descansar al fin. Bartz parecía pensar lo mismo, más cuando echaba su peso sobre él y recargaba su mejilla sobre su cabeza, haciéndole encorvarse bajo su peso.

—Oye—, se quejó, picando sus costillas para hacer reír al mayor. Él se quitaba solo un poco, aún recargando su cabeza en su coronilla,— quita, estás pesado.

—Yo no me quejo cuando te subes a mi espalda.

—Por que yo soy delgado y fácil de cargar— se excusó, aunque Bartz reía entre dientes a la explicación. Zidane en poco cedía, moviéndose hasta apegarse a su costado para cubrir mejor a ambos bajo la improvisada manta.

Bartz era cálido, y era imposible negarse a dejarse envolver por él aunque fuese uno de sus brazos que pasaba tras su espalda. Le gustaba, incluso su cola dejaba de temblar, aunque quizá lo contrario era para Bartz, veía su piel erizarse a lo frío quizá su cuerpo estaba.

—Entonces… — habló el castaño nuevamente, su vista fija en el fuego, —volveremos con Cosmos.

—Creo será la mejor opción— admitió, alzando la mirada hacia él, —quizá en el camino encontraremos a Yuna o Cecil, ellos seguramente tendrán algo para Squall.

Sintiendo asentía contra su cabeza, el agarre en sus hombros se tensó un poco. —¿Pasa algo?

—No, no—, se apresuró a decir, aunque el agarre en su cuerpo seguía siendo tenso. Bartz no era el mejor mintiendo. —Si volvemos… —comenzó a hablar, su voz temblando un poco, —si volvemos, volverás a andar tras Yuna o alguna de nuestras compañeras, ¿no?

La pregunta le tomaba por sorpresa, y comprendía mejor porque había dudado y apoyado a Squall sobre el plan de seguir adelante. Coquetear era simplemente natural en él, como respirar o necesitar alimento, así que no solía pensar dos veces cuándo lo hacía; aunque Tidus estuviese presente, o aunque fuese alguien como Lightning.

Para Bartz era diferente, y le molestaba no haberlo notado antes. Quizá lo tomaba como una falta de respeto, o que los sentimientos de Zidane no eran tan sinceros como los propios; lo último le enfadaba, aunque fuese algo era consciente había causado.

Además, algo habían decidido era mantenerlo callado. Quizá era una medida innecesaria, pero no sabían cómo sus amigos reaccionarian al saber había algo entre ellos, ni Squall sabía, y él pasaba más tiempo con ellos.

En ese momento no importaba, lo que deseaba era poder desvanecer las dudas en las facciones de su acompañante. Alzando una mano, tomó su barbilla para acariciar con cariño y guiarle a sus labios, el contacto entre ellos siendo breve cuándo todo eso tomaba por sorpresa a Bartz. Podría tomarlo como una victoria, él siempre estaba deseoso de seguir hasta que Zidane tuviese que pararlo.

—¿Celoso?— susurró, cubriendo su boca para ahogar su risa al ver las mejillas del mayor enrojecer al grado parecían estar en llamas. Bartz era fácil de apenar, pero eso debía ser un record.

—No estoy celoso—, se quejó con voz aguda, soltándolo para recoger sus piernas y abrazarse a estas, escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas. Zidane solo reía y aprovechaba para dejar besos en su sien, escuchando ahogados chillidos de parte de Bartz.

Era demasiado divertido, pero debía detenerse si no querían despertar a Squall. —Si estás celoso— susurró, esperando él cediera y soltara sus rodillas, Zidane aprovechando la abertura para sentarse en su regazo y cubrirse con la capa hasta la nariz.

El calor de Bartz y el de la prenda eran una bendición en ese clima helado.

—Solo un poco celoso— cedió, descansando su barbilla en el hombro del menor, rodeando su cadera con ambos brazos, —pero es que… me gusta poder seguir haciendo esto sin preocuparnos por nadie.

—Nos preocupa nos vea Squall—, le recordó, aunque algo le decía él era totalmente consciente de lo que pasaba entre ambos, —podríamos encerrarnos en la tienda estando allá, "estamos muy cansados" pero lo último haríamos seria dormir.

Maldecía no poder ver que la cara de Bartz, debía estar roja nuevamente. —Quizá —, aceptó, Zidane sonriendo cuándo su pareja besaba sus hombros y cerca de su oreja, su cola no tardando en demostrar el gusto por ello cuándo se movía de un lado a otro bajo la capa. —¿Crees podemos estar así? Tan solo hoy, haré guardia por ti— ofreció, queriendo negociar por más tiempo juntos.

No había manera Zidane se negara a ello, aún más cuando en la calidez de sus brazos y sus atenciones se encontraba en una situación donde separarse podría ser casi un pecado.

Exhalando, sonrió al sentir suaves caricias en su cabello y un suave roce en sus hombros, no tardando en saber Bartz habría soltado su cabello del listón usaba para acariciar sus mechones. Era una manera fácil de hacerle relajarse, y una más fácil de hacerle dormir.

En un par de caricias más era que cedía al sueño, dejando Bartz se encargara del resto.

 **.** — **.** — **.** — **.**

Gruñendo, parpadeó con pesadez mientras trataba de enfocar sus alrededores. Estaba dentro de la tienda, aunque no estaba seguro en que momento había llegado a ella.

Incorporándose, maldijo por lo bajo cuando su estómago decidió era buena idea revolver lo poco tenía dentro, tragando la bilis había subido por su garganta. ¿Estaba solo? Recordaba a Bartz y a Zidane, pero todo se volvía borroso de la nada, el veneno había hecho un efecto instantáneo y lo había dejado fuera de combate.

Asomándose fuera de la tienda de campaña, dio un respingo al encontrar rápidamente a uno de sus acompañantes, sintiendo un frío recorrer su espalda hasta que el alivio le llenó al ver a Bartz moverse y acomodar un bulto bajo la tela roja, suponiendo ese era Zidane.

—¿En serio durmieron bajo la nieve?— habló, sonriendo de lado al escuchar a Bartz dar un leve grito y voltear a verle con un rubor cubría hasta su cuello. —Idiotas…

—¡S-Squall! No te escuché despertar, ¿te sientes mejor?

—Me siento como si un malboro me hubiese besado— admitió, escuchándolo reír a su analogía. No mentía, se sentía asqueado hasta por el olor de la nieve. —Entren a la tienda, no pienso cargar con ninguno de los dos cuando tengan neumonía.

Sonriendo al ver Squall seguía preocupándose por ellos, esperó a que él volviese dentro para cargar con el rubio en sus brazos.

Y aunque Bartz se creyera disimulado, no había pasado desapercibido para Squall la manera protectora con que abrazaba al pequeño cuerpo sujetaba y los suaves besos regaba por su cabello y frente.

Algún día ellos dos tendrían el valor de decirle lo obvio, Squall podría esperar, aunque en ese instante su mayor preocupación fuese no vomitar.

* * *

 **¡Siempre he deseado escribir un 59! ¿Saben lo mucho rompe mi corazón ver que no hay fics de ellos dos? Ni siquiera en inglés, solo uno que ha estado en hiatus por años, es trágico en mi shippy corazón.**

 **¡Pienso en algún momento escribir un fic de los trece ciclos suceden en el primer Dissidia! Con todo el hype NT trajo a mi, comencé a pensar más en dicha idea, aunque vaya a ser un poco más laboriosa y tenga ya en mis manos dos fics de los cuales encargarme. Puede lo haga, pero por el momento me conformaré con este one-shot**

 **Espero les halla gustado** ❤


End file.
